Performances/2012
In 2012 the band appeared several venues across the US, and announced to a hometown crowd at the LC Pavilion, Columbus, Ohio that they had signed to record label Fueled by Ramen. The band released their first music later in the year with an EP and single. 2012 also saw the band perform overseas for the first time with a trip to Japan and South Korea. Twenty One Pilots also joined Neon Trees and Walk The Moon on the Nylon Music Tour through August. On October 27, the band embarked on their first headlining tour called The Mostly November Tour which went through 11 states. Performances |-|Jan= January * January 12 - The Union, Athens, OH * Januray 20 - Grog Shop, Cleveland, OH * January 26 - Piazza at Schmidts, Philadelphia, PA |-|Feb= February * February 11 - Masquerade, Atlanta, GA * February 17 - The Underground, Avera, GA * Feburary 24 - THe Gear Music Venue, Franklin, IN |-|Mar= March * March 27 - Iowa State University, Ames, IA * March 30 - Uni of North Florida w/ Cobra Starship Jacksonville, FL |-|Apr= April * April 13 - Uni of South Florida w/ Jack's Mannequin Tampa, FL * April 15 - Uni of Pittsburgh w/ Cobra Starship Pittsburgh, PA * April 28 - The LC Pavilion Columbus Ohio At this performance, Twenty One Pilots announced to their hometown audience the news of their signing to Fueled by Ramen. In addition, a video of the band's finale song, Trees, was shared on YouTube. |-|May= May * May 25 - The Club at Stage AE Pittsburgh, PA * May 26 - Sawyer Point Cincinnati OH * May 27 - Grog Shop Cleveland OH |-|Jun= June *No Performances |-|Jul= July * July 3 - Mojoes of Joilet, Joilet, IL * July 4 - Summer Fest, Milwaukee, WI * July 27 - Naeba Ski Resort, Niigata, Japan * July 29 - Jisan Valley Rock Festival, Icean Si, Republic of Korea This trip to Asia marked the first time the band played overseas. A video of the band in Korea was shared to their YouTube channel. |-|Aug= August * August 5 - House of Blue Cleveland, Cleveland, OH - The Nylon Music Tour * August 7 - The Orange Peel, Asheville, NC - The Nylon Music Tour * August 8 - Freebird Live, Jacksonville, FL - The Nylon Music Tour * August 10 - Revolution, Fort Lauderdale, FL - The Nylon Music Tour * August 11 - House of Blues, Orlando, FL - The Nylon Music Tour The band recorded and shared a video to YouTube of a cover of Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love * August 14 - Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI - The Nylon Music Tour * August 15 - Town Ballroom, Buffalo, NY - The Nylon Music Tour * August 16 - TT the Bear's, Cambridge, MA * August 17 - Lupo's, Providence, RI - The Nylon Music Tour * August 18 - Vibe Lounge, Rockville Center, NY * August 19 - The Webster Underground, Hartford, CT * August 21 - Crocodile Rock, Allentown, PA - The Nylon Music Tour * August 22 - Altar Bar, Pittsburgh, PA - The Nylon Music Tour * August 25 - UNF Amphitheater, Jacksonville, FL |-|Sep= September * September 12 - The Studio at Webster Hall, New York City, NY |-|Oct= October * October 5 - Global Gathering Korea, Seoul, South Korea * October 19 - The LC Pavilion, Columbus OH * October 27 - Bogart's Cincinnati, OH - The Mostly November Tour |-|Nov= November * November 2 - Fete, Providence, RI - The Mostly November Tour * November 3 - North Star Bar, Philadelphia, PA - The Mostly November Tour * November 8 - Lizard Lounge, Lancaster, PA - The Mostly November Tour * November 10 - Mohawk Place, Buffalo, NY - The Mostly November Tour * November 14 - Pike Room, Pontiac, MI - The Mostly November Tour * November 15 - Grog Shop, Cleveland, OH - The Mostly November Tour * November 16 - Club at Stage AE, Pittsburgh, PA - The Mostly November Tour * November 27 - 12th and Porter, Nashville, TN - The Mostly November Tour * November 28 - Vinyl, Atlanta, GA - The Mostly November Tour * November 29 - The Social, Orlando, FL - The Mostly November Tour |-|Dec= December * December 6 - Rave Bar, Milwaukeee, WI - The Mostly November Tour * December 7 - Deluxe, Indianapolis, IN - The Mostly November Tour * December 8 - Bottom Lounge, Chicago, IL - The Mostly November Tour * December 9 - The Canopy Club, Urbana, IL - The Mostly November Tour * December 11 - Peadbody Opera House, St. Louis, MO - The Mostly November Tour * December 21 - Rivera Theatre w/GROUPLOVE, Chicago, IL * December 23 - First Avenue w/GROUPLOVE, Minneapolis, MN Category:Performances Category:Performances by Year